Role Reversal
by weirdgirl42
Summary: What happens after sectionals? Where is Quinn going to go? Last chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Author's note: I love Rachel and Quinn. This might eventually turn into a romance but for now it's just friendship. I plan on continuing if I get some positive response._

**Role Reversal**

Quinn never thought she would have to add "homeless" to the list of words that described her.

Cheerleader, popular, unwed teenage mother, even Gleek, some of these terms might have surprised her at first but none of them truly meant her life was terrible. Things didn't always happen the way you expected them to but Quinn had never seen herself as completely destitute until Finn told her she wasn't welcome at his house anymore.

He waited until they got off the bus after sectionals. Until they were the only two people left. There in the school parking lot he told her he had packed up her stuff that morning and it was waiting in the music room. That was how she ended up sitting alone on the piano bench, letting her fingers wander aimlessly over the keys, next to all the possessions she had deemed important enough to take from her childhood home.

The numbness was almost overwhelming. After shifting from depression when Finn had walked out, to anger over the cheating at sectionals, to the elation at Finn's return and their win, her body couldn't take the weight of homelessness. There were no more emotions to feel. Even her pregnancy hormones were giving up.

She gently pushed down on the piano keys, playing the first few bars of "Minuet in G." It was the only song she could remember from her three and a half years of piano lessons as a child.

"I didn't know you played."

Quinn's head whipped around. Standing in the doorway was Rachel. She had changed out of her costume and was wearing, strangely enough for her, jeans and a sweatshirt. When Quinn looked closer she realized the sweatshirt was emblazoned with the words "Defying Gravity" which made the outfit a little less strange. She also realized that Rachel's hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and her makeup had been removed as well.

"I don't," Quinn replied once she remembered that Rachel had spoken first. "I mean I did. A long time ago." She didn't know what else to say. She wanted Rachel to leave, she couldn't handle the sincerity and compassion that seemed to radiate from the other girl. And at the same time, she was desperately afraid that Rachel would leave and she'd be alone again.

"My fathers were late picking me up," Rachel said. "I was waiting for them by the dumpster."

At first Quinn was confused but then it made sense. "Oh," she replied. "You saw then."

Rachel just nodded.

"Well before you apologize again, it's not your fault. He was going to find out sooner or later. It's my fault for not telling him the first place. So you can go now. Guilt-free and all that."

"That isn't why I'm here."

"Come to gloat then? I don't blame you. The homeless head cheerleader. Good headline I guess."

Rachel took a few steps forward and sat down next to Quinn on the bench. "In the 10 year history of our acquaintanceship, have I ever said anything cruel to you?"  
Quinn turned away, unable to deal with the implications of her question. "No," she said softly.

"Then why would you assume I would start now? I know I can be a little...dense."  
Quinn couldn't help the smile that cheats across her face.

"But not all of this is your fault. I couldn't consider myself a good person if I took advantage of your misfortune. And I like to think I'm a good person."

Quinn didn't know what to say. So she said nothing. They sat in silence for a while longer before Rachel spoke again.

"What you did to Finn was wrong," she said. "More than wrong. What you did to him was...well it was terribly unfair and mean."

Quinn felt tears begin build up behind her eyes. She wanted to be idignant at Rachel's words but found she couldn't disagree.

"But," Rachel continued, "He shouldn't have kicked you out like that. That is, well it's unforgivable."

Quinn still couldn't bring herself to look at Rachel. When she felt the other girl stand and move away she felt several tears run down her face. She was alone again.

"Come on then."

For the second time, Quinn's head whipped around almost painfully. Rachel stood next to the door, Quinn's cheerio duffel bag over her shoulder.

"What?"

"You think I'm going to let you sleep on the risers? You're pregnant. The baby needs a place to stay, and so do you."

"Rachel..."

"My dad's in the car. He knows what's going on. He and Papa say it's fine. But I'm hungry and I'm sure your nutritional needs were not fully being met at Finn's house so let's go."

"You don't have to do this," Quinn said, standing up and putting her backpack over one shoulder.

"I know."

Quinn crossed the room until she was standing next to Rachel. "I would have tortured you if the roles were reversed you know." It was something she'd said to the other girl before. It was as true in that moment as it had been then.

Rachel's response was still the same, "I know."

_tbc_

_Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ride to Rachel's house was silent apart from NPR coming from the car radio. Quinn sat in the backseat trying her best to avoid eye contact with either of the other passengers. Rachel's dad, John, was a tall good-looking black man who apparently wore Harry Potter-like glasses when he drove. He had smiled widely when Quinn entered the car and brushed off her words of gratitude.

"If anyone knows what it's like to be the social outcast it's me," he'd told her as they'd pulled out of the parking lot.

They pulled up to the house a few minutes later. John lifted Quinn's bag out of the trunk and rolled his eyes with a smile when she made a move to take it from him. Rachel led them all into the house and then ran towards the kitchen.

Quinn took a moment to look around. A stairwell off the entryway led both upstairs and down. The living room was large and open with a fireplace whose mantel was adorned with Christmas stockings and a menorah. Through an archway she could see the dining room that was both elegant and comfortable. The walls were covered with artwork and family pictures, including what Quinn assumed were uncles, aunts, and cousins.

As John was placing Quinn's duffel on the staircase Rachel returned dragging another man by the wrist. "Papa this is Quinn," she was saying. "Please try to keep the bad jokes to a minimum until she knows you better."

The tall, thin man gave his daughter a playful shove and then extended a hand to Quinn. "I'm Simon. It's nice to meet you."

Quinn shook his hand and couldn't help returning the infectious smile he gave her. "Thank you for letting me stay here," she said softly, still unsure of her place in this house.

Simon just kept smiling. "I know what it's like to worry about where you're going to sleep. You're welcome for as long as you need."

Dinner was a high-energy affair. Rachel talked animatedly about sectionals and how glee club had managed to triumph even in the face of blatant cheating. John, who worked as a county attorney regaled them with tales of obnoxious clients and even more obnoxious judges. Simon taught English at the Lima campus of Ohio State and talked about a book he wanted to teach the next semester but the administration was wary of its content. When he spoke, Quinn had an overwhelming feeling of deja vu, though she couldn't quite figure out why.

In the midst of all the excitement and conversation, Quinn was quiet. She answered their questions about sectionals and confirmed Rachel's details but said little else. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement within the Berry family to let her be, at least for now.

After dinner she followed Simon upstairs to the guest room while John and Rachel did dishes and sang show tunes.

"You think Rachel is bad with the musicals," Simon told her, "wait till you spend some time with the two of them together." He opened the door to the guest room and dropped her duffel next to the closet. "It's not all that big, but you only have to share the bathroom with Rachel. About five years ago we refinished the basement and turned it into a master suite."

"It's great," Quinn said. And she meant it. The room had a full bed, a desk, and an armchair in the corner. There was a mirror on the closet door and a framed map of Poland on the wall.

"My grandparents were born in Warsaw," Simon said when he noticed her looking at the map. "They escaped from the ghetto after the uprising and eventually went to New York."

Quinn nodded in understanding and placed her backpack on the bed.

"There are clean towels in the bathroom closet," Simon told her. "Laundry is off of the kitchen. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. And let us know if you need anything else."

"Mr. Berry..."

"Simon. Please."

Quinn gave a small smile. "I don't understand why you're doing this," she said. "After everything I...everything between me and Rachel."

"If Rachel is willing to let the past go, who am I to argue. I don't know if you've noticed but Rachel can be difficult to argue with."

Quinn was overcome with feelings of gratitude and guilt. Simon seemed to sense her discomfort and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone deserves a second chance Quinn." With that he turned and left her alone in the room.

_Tbc_

_I have a plan for the next couple of chapters, stay with me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Quinn spent the rest of the evening in her new room. Rachel knocked on the door around 10 and asked if she needed anything. When Quinn shook her head Rachel said that she and her fathers were going to the movies the next day and Quinn was welcome to come along though they understood if she didn't want to. Quinn said that she'd see and Rachel let her be.

Now an hour later Quinn lay on the bed in her pajamas absently running her hand over her stomach. There was something still bothering her, pulling at the edge of her brain. Realizing she needed to use the bathroom she stood and walked into the hallway. Fumbling around for a moment she eventually found the light and made her way towards the bathroom.

On her way back to the room Quinn found herself glancing at the pictures on the wall. It didn't take long to realize that most of them were Rachel's school pictures from kindergarten on. She couldn't help but chuckle at young Rachel with her big glasses and even bigger hair. But then she stopped and the thing that had been nagging at her subconscious for hours finally clicked into place. She swallowed twice and bit back tears.

There was a faint light coming from under Rachel's door and Quinn took this as enough evidence that the other girl was still awake. So she walked to the door and knocked gently.

"Yes?" came the reply from inside the room.

Quinn opened the door and stepped just inside.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I need to tell you something," Quinn said.

Rachel put down the book she'd been reading and sat up a little more in bed. With a nod she indicated for Quinn to sit. Any other time Quinn might have refused but her feet were killing her from the dancing at sectionals so she sat gingerly on the edge of the mattress, as far from Rachel as she could be.

"Do you remember when we were seven?"

For the first time since the music room it was Rachel's turn to look away.

"I remember," Quinn continued, "Mrs. Ivers had to move me out of alphabetical seating so our desks wouldn't be right next to each other anymore. All we ever did was whisper and make fun of the way she spit when she talked."

Rachel was playing with the edge of her blanket, still unwilling to meet Quinn's gaze. "We were friends," she whispered. "And then one day we weren't."

"And then we weren't," echoed Quinn.

"You got too popular for me. I was a freak."

"That wasn't the reason."

Rachel finally looked up. Her eyes were a mix of curiosity and anger. "Then what was the reason?"

"Your dad Simon," Quinn said.

"I don't understand. Papa would never have told you not to be friends with me."

"No not like that." Quinn took a breath. The memory that for so long had been buried beneath years of taunting and cruel names and bathroom walls now seemed so clear, as though it had happened that morning or the day before. "Do you remember a grocery store? A man yelling at your father? Hitting him?"

Rachel's brow furrowed and then her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah," Quinn said, "that was my father."

"But...but you weren't there that day. It was just him. He came up and called Papa a pervert. Told him to stay away from his kid. Told him to burn in hell. I would have remembered if you were there."

"I was hiding," Quinn confessed. "I had pointed you guys out to him. Told him you were my friend Rachel. He apparently knew who your fathers were. I hid behind a shelf and watched. I didn't know what to do. Later my dad told me your dads were sick and so were you. But I just felt so angry at him. The next day when I saw you I figured you'd hate me. And when you didn't, I couldn't...I was so...ashamed. Being mean to you was easier."

Both girls were silent for a while, absorbing new information. Eventually Quinn climbed off the bed and moved towards the door. "I'm so sorry Rachel," she said as she stood in the doorway.

"I know you are. Just, give me some time."

Quinn nodded and returned to her room.

_Tbc_

_That's the last update for today. More soon. Quicker if you review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As the days passed, routines began to settle into place. School ended for winter break and Quinn tried to wrap her head around the fact that she would be spending the holidays with Rachel's family, instead of her own. She knew this should make her feel sad, but the enthusiasm the Berrys had for the holidays made it difficult to feel anything but excitement.

It also didn't hurt that the baby apparently loved latkas. Rachel joked that it was the unborn girl's Jewish side coming through. Quinn insisted the baby just wanted to make her fat with all the oil.

After Hanukkah came Christmas and then New Years and before Quinn knew it, school was starting again. The night before classes were going to begin, Quinn lay awake staring at the ceiling. On the bed next to her was the teddy bear Rachel had given her for Christmas. It was dark brown and had a black sequined coat, cane, and top hat. Rachel had said it was so that Quinn would know she didn't have to be a cheerleader to be a star.

Quinn's hormones had taken over and she had sobbed like a baby.

Picking up the toy, Quinn placed it on her stomach. Living with Rachel's family was completely different than anything Quinn had experienced before. John and Simon were kind, affectionate people who were constantly joking around. Their relationship was almost opposite of the formal, reserved relationship her own parents shared. The first week of living there Quinn had walked into the kitchen one morning and watched as Simon handed John a plate of eggs and received a kiss in return. Quinn had been raised to believe that two men kissing was sick and wrong, but in that moment all she could think was that it seemed sweet.

Rachel was also a different person when she was at home. Not completely of course. She was still talkative, bossy, and a little crazy but she was not nearly as high strung. When Quinn began to think about how hard the last month had been at school, all the judgment and teasing, how tiring it had been, the fact that Rachel was wound tightly at school began to make more sense.

Quinn guessed it was inevitable, given the situation and close quarters, that they become friends. And when it happened, she realized how nice it was to have a friend like Rachel. She was fiercely loyal, on more than one occasion she had chewed someone out for staring at Quinn's stomach in public. She called the other girl "Rach" now. Over the two weeks of winter break they spent more time together than Quinn had ever spent with a friend before, including Finn.

When Quinn told Rachel about the deal with Terri and how everything had fallen apart, Rachel hadn't hesitated before pulling the other girl into a hug. Not the kind of hug the cheerios would give each other in greeting but the kind that made her safe and understood.

The guilt that Quinn had been feeling regarding Rachel over the past few months was beginning to dissipate. A few days after telling Rachel about the incident in the grocery store, Rachel had come into Quinn's room and said that she didn't blame the other girl for things Quinn learned from a conservative religious upbringing. Rachel acknowledged that the situation must have been difficult for Quinn as well and offered to let bygones be bygones.

As she now traced her hand over the teddy bear's sparkling coat, Quinn felt an overwhelming feeling of peace, as well as an overwhelming feeling of sadness pass over her. Being at the Berry house, not having to go to school and face everyone each day, it had been easy to forget the reality of life for a while. But she knew that once school began, reality would come crashing down once again.

People were going to find out she'd been living with Rachel. Although that didn't bother Quinn as much as she thought it would. But it meant people would find out that Finn had kicked her out. And then they would find out about Puck and her lie. The idea of school becoming even worse than it was when she was just the pregnant ex-cheerleader made her feel sick to her stomach sometimes. But then Kurt would come over to go over dance moves, or Mercedes and Tina would drag her and Rachel to the mall and Quinn thought maybe school wouldn't be so bad.

So it wasn't the idea of becoming even more of an outcast that left Quinn feeling so sad. It was something else, something fundamentally more important.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts and Quinn called for whoever it was to come in. When she saw Rachel she placed the teddy bear back on the pillow next to her head and turned to face the door.

"I saw the light," Rachel said. "Can't you sleep? Is it heartburn again? I told Papa not to make the chili so spicy."

"I'm fine Rach. It's not heartburn." Quinn couldn't help but be a little touched at the way Rachel kept track of the foods that made her sick. She worried over the blonde's health more than Finn ever did.

Rachel sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Why would I be nervous about tomorrow?"

Rachel knew this was a rhetorical question so she just smiled. "You'll still have glee," she said. "No matter what the rest of the school thinks. You have Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury."

"And you and your dads," Quinn finished quietly. "I know. It'll be what it is. There's nothing I can do about it now."

"So why are you trying not to cry?"

Quinn sniffled and wiped at her eyes. She felt Rachel's hand cover her own and looked up until blue eyes met brown. Quinn let out a small sob.

"Tell me," Rachel said, moving closer to the now crying girl. Reaching out she brushed a few of the tears away. "I don't like it when you cry. Even when it's hormones."

Quinn laughed and took the kleenex Rachel held out. After wiping her eyes and blowing her nose she stared at the striped pattern on her comforter. "I don't want to give her up," she said. A whole new wave of tears began as she finally said the words out loud. She'd been thinking them ever since finding out about Mr. Shue's marriage but hearing herself say the words felt like a weight being both lifted and dropped. "I love her so much Rach. I don't know if I can give her to someone else."

She was sobbing openly now, her shoulders shaking with the combined relief and grief. All of a sudden she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and Rachel's forehead against her temple.

"So don't," Rachel whispered. "It's your decision to make."

"How?" Quinn asked through her tears. "How can I possibly take care of a baby by myself? My life would be over."

"Your life would be different. Not over. And you wouldn't be by yourself. You're not alone Quinn."

Quinn continued to cry and Rachel continued to hold her until they both fell asleep.

_Tbc_

_Please review if you get a chance._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

When Quinn woke the next morning Rachel was no longer beside her. But the warmth that still radiated from the other side of the bed suggested that someone had been there not long before. Standing up she stretched her back which always seemed to be hurting lately. Peeking her head out into the hallway she heard the tell-tale sound of Rachel on the elliptical machine. For some reason this made Quinn smile. She guessed there were some things you could count on.

After a breakfast of pancakes, Simon said that the first day back deserved a little fanfare, the two girls climbed into Quinn's car and drove to school.

First period was math. For the first time in a long time, Quinn was grateful for the fact that she was good at math. It used to mean she was teased by the other cheerios for being a brainiac. Now it meant she was in a class with Artie, Rachel, and Tina and no one else from either glee club or cheerleading. It meant a longer time before she would have to face Finn.

Second and third periods were history and English. Both were classes she shared with her former boyfriend. Her hands had been trembling as she left math class but she was fairly certain Rachel was the only one who had noticed.

There turned out to be very little to be nervous about. Finn had decided to completely ignore her. Everyone else in the classes, word had gotten around very quickly about Finn and Puck and the baby, was so uncomfortable around Finn's obvious anger that they just ignored her as well.

Quinn had been prepared for anger, disgust, and snickering. She hadn't been prepared for the silence that seemed to follow her around the halls. When she walked into the cafeteria at lunchtime the whole place went quiet. All eyes were on her. Quinn panicked, she wished Rachel had the same lunch as her. She had just decided to turn around and make a run for it when a voice

"Hey blondie! Get over here!"

Quinn sighed in relief at the sound of Mercedes' voice carrying over the room. She walked over to where Mercedes, Kurt, and surprisingly enough Mike were sitting. Opening her lunch bag she pulled out the peanut butter and banana sandwich John had insisted on making for the girls that morning.

Everyone in the cafeteria was still staring at her. Some had begun whispering as well.

"This isn't The Hills ladies and gentlemen," Kurt said loudly enough for everyone to hear. "As you were."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the way everyone turned back to their tables immediately. For the rest of the lunch period she allowed herself to be caught up in the crazy world of Kurt and Mercedes. Every once in a while she and Mike would glance at each other and shake their heads at the strange turns their lives had taken.

By Quinn's last class of the day she was tired of the silence again. Even Brittney and Santana had avoided eye contact when they passed her in the hallway. The school had apparently picked sides and the choice had been Finn.

It wasn't until the last bell rang that Puck finally caught up with Quinn ."What do you want?" she asked as she placed the books she didn't need that night into her locker.

"What do you think I want?" was Puck's response.

"Not now," Quinn said, slamming her locker shut and trying to walk away.

"We have to talk about this Quinn."

"What is left to talk about?"

"You're having my kid. I haven't heard from you in weeks. My best friend won't talk to me. What am I supposed to do? What do you want from me?"

"Nothing Puck. I don't want anything from you."

"Are you still giving her up?"

Quinn said nothing.

"I could be a good dad. I could take care of both of you."

Quinn just shook her head and looked up until she met his gaze. "I don't need you to take care of me." She took a deep breath and smiled at the truth of the words. "And I don't want you to. We're going to be late for rehearsal." With that she pushed past him. Glancing down the hallway she saw Rachel waiting outside the music room, a questioning look on her face.

"I'm fine," Quinn said as she reached the other girl.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "This is the first day in a while you haven't been able to nap during the day."

Quinn managed to look slightly indignant. "I do not nap."

"Then what do you call falling asleep in front of Law and Order SVU at noon every day for a week?" Rachel's face was almost impish and they both laughed as she linked her arm through Quinn's and led them into the room.

The sight of the two girls laughing together was a completely new experience for most of the glee club members. Only Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie knew about Quinn's living situation. Santana seemed both upset and amused. Brittney was oblivious. Puck, Mike, and Matt seemed confused. And Finn's face was completely befuddled.

Even Mr. Schue had a strange look on his face as he watched the two former enemies walk in arm in arm. But he had seen stranger things in high school so he quickly recovered and called everyone back to focus on the new songs. Rehearsal went smoothly for a while. Everyone was too engrossed in the complicated harmonies of the new music to think about anything else.

Things began to fall apart when they took a break after an hour. Kurt was regaling everyone with tales from his trip to New York over the break when Finn decided to try and pull Rachel aside. When Rachel made it clear that she had nothing to say to him he lost it.

"What the hell is going on? It's like I walked into a world where Quinn didn't cheat on me and get knocked up by my best friend and then lie to me about it for months." When Mr. Schuester tried to step in Finn brushed him off. "You're the one who told me Rachel. How can you possibly be on her side?"

"You kicked her out Finn. What you did was no better than what her parents did. She's pregnant and you made her homeless during winter. And someone who could do that…well you're not the person I thought you were."

"How did you know about that?"

"We all know about it," Kurt chimed in. He had moved to stand behind Quinn's chair, offering his silent support.

Rachel turned her head slightly to face Quinn. The blonde's face had gone bright red with embarrassment and Rachel felt her stomach turn. With a raise of her eyebrows Rachel silently asked if was okay to tell Finn their secret. Quinn nodded almost imperceptivity and Rachel gave her a supportive smile.

"Quinn's been staying with my family," Rachel said matter of factly. "Now I would appreciate it if you would take your hand off of my arm."

The room was silent for several moments. Not even Mr. Schuester knew what to say. Finn slowly released his hold on Rachel's forearm.

"I can't believe you'd rather be friends with a girl who was horrible to you than be with me. She's just a cheap, hypocritical who…"

The slap came so suddenly that not even Finn saw it coming. He reached up and touched his now-warm cheek and stared down at Rachel, whose eyes still shown with anger. Her mouth opened and closed several times but there was really nothing left to say. Instead, she turned and took her seat next to Quinn, who had tears in her eyes. After taking a breath, Rachel looked up at Mr. Schuester.

"I believe now would be an appropriate time to continue Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schuester could only nod.

_Tbc_

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Why did you do it?"

Rachel looked up as Quinn walked into the living room. She paused the movie she and John had been watching.

After glee rehearsal and Rachel's confrontation with Finn, Quinn had been quiet for the rest of the evening. She had eaten dinner and then retreated to her bedroom. Rachel had shaken her head at her fathers' questioning looks and the men had accepted that the girls would let them know when they needed to. John had suggested watching Oklahoma and Rachel agreed. Simon said he had some papers to grade and retreated to the upstairs office. Rachel and John had just gotten to the arrival of the peddler when Quinn walked into the room.

"Why did I do what?" Rachel asked.

"Why did you hit Finn?"

John looked at his daughter in amazement. Rachel was the opposite of a violent child. He had been trying to get her to stand up for herself for years. "You did what now?"

"Dad I'm sorry," Rachel said. "But he deserved it. He was saying horrible things about Quinn in front of everyone. He's an overgrown child who doesn't think before he opens his mouth. Maybe next time he will."

John wasn't sure whether to feel shock or pride so he settled on both. It was true that his baby girl had trouble standing up for herself, but he was proud to know that she stood up for her friends.

"You didn't have to," Quinn said as she took a seat next to Rachel.

"Of course I did," was all she said. "Now are you going to stay and watch with us?"

Quinn looked over at the television. "Isn't that the guy from X-Men?"

Rachel grinned. "Yes it is. Not many people realize that Hugh Jackman is also a broadway star. This is a film of the version of Oklahoma he did in England several years ago."

"I've never seen Oklahoma," Quinn admitted.

John feigned shock. "How is that possible? Rach, go back to the beginning." As the opening credits began to play he had to hide a grin when Rachel reached over and grasped Quinn's hand.

After that day, Finn began to avoid both girls instead of just Quinn. On the other hand he was apparently now afraid enough of Rachel to behave himself during rehearsal. Puck was still brooding over the fact that Quinn was leaving him out of any baby decisions and plans but he too held his tongue. It didn't hurt that the rest of the club had decided Quinn deserved their support and didn't tolerate any of Finn's angst or Puck's attitude. The rest of the school still whispered and snickered but it didn't bother Quinn as much as she'd thought it would.

Regionals came and went, with New Directions easily taking the top spot. Now the focus was the state competition and they were rehearsing more than ever.

When Quinn was six months pregnant she told Rachel she was sure she wanted to keep the baby. Rachel had nodded and that night they asked John and Simon to come into the living room after dinner.

"What's going on you guys?" John asked. He and Simon were sitting on the couch while Rachel and Quinn stood in front of the TV.

"Are you breaking up with us?" Simon joked, wrapping an arm around his partner.

"Dad, Papa," Rachel began. "Quinn has..."

"I'll do it Rach," Quinn interjected. "It was my decision. I should tell them." She took a breath and looked back at the two men who had become such a central part of her life over the last couple of months. "I've decided to keep the baby."

When John and Simon didn't say anything Quinn began to ramble in a way that was oddly reminiscent of Rachel.

"I understand that this is not at all what you agreed to when you decided to let me live here and I fully understand that this means I will be leaving. I've already spoken to my sister who lives in Chicago and I can go there and work to support us and maybe eventually finish school. But I thought you should know."

The whole time Quinn was speaking, John was watching Rachel. He saw the way her eyes flashed with pain when Quinn spoke of leaving. He had been watching the two girls get closer and closer and his heart broke at the thought of how miserable Rachel would be. He knew the girls were not trying to play him and Simon but he also knew that Quinn leaving was not an option.

Apparently Simon was on the same page because he quickly stood and pulled Quinn into a hug. It was the first time either of them had hugged the girl. There had been plenty of pats on the shoulder but never the kind of bear hug happening now.

"You are a part of this family Quinn," Simon said definitively. You and your daughter. And neither of you is going anywhere." He pulled back and kissed Quinn's forehead. Quinn looked up at him with tears in her eyes and pulled him into another hug, relishing the parental affection she had been missing for longer than she could remember.

By this time John had also stood up and joined the group. "Of course if you would rather go and live with your sister we understand," he said as Quinn and John pulled apart. "But we told you when you first got here that you are welcome as long as you want. That goes for the little tyke inside you too." Quinn nodded, too overwhelmed to say anything and hugged him as well.

Simon stepped over to Rachel and wrapped an arm around his daughter's waist. "Been a long time since we had a baby in the house. Should be exciting."

"Thank you," Quinn said as she and John broke their hug. "I don't know how to repay you. But I promise someday I will."

John waved off her words. "Just make sure you give the kid a good name. You have no idea how much a name can mean to a person."

At Quinn's confused look Simon clarified. "John is actually his middle name," he explained. "His first name is Constantine."

Quinn and Rachel tried their best to keep a straight face but the absurdity was too much. John's cries of, "It's a family name," were drowned out by laughter.

_Tbc_

_I promise the romance is coming, there's just a little more that happens first._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As school began to draw to a close, Quinn's stomach just got bigger and bigger. By the time the state competition rolled around at the end of May, she felt like the Goodyear blimp.

"I'm going to bring our scores down," she said to Rachel the night before the competition. They were at a hotel in Cleveland, the two of them were sharing a room with Mercedes and Tina who were currently scouring the hotel for a vending machine.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said. They were each sitting on one of the twin beds, half-watching a rerun of Friends.

"I'm eight and a half months pregnant. I can barely do the dance moves. And on top of that, the judges will take away points just because of how fat and ugly I am."

Rachel couldn't help rolling her eyes. Quinn had been making similar comments for months. Rachel was used to having to brush them off with reassurances that she wasn't fat or ugly. But this time she just shook her head, "You're just fishing for compliments."

But when she looked over and saw the obvious fear and embarrassment across her friend's face, Rachel's brow furrowed in concern. This was not the usual complaining about being pregnant and uncomfortable. She moved to lie next to Quinn on the bed, their bodies separated only by Quinn's stomach.

"It's so many people Rach," Quinn said. "They're all going to be looking at me. And if that wasn't bad enough it means they won't be paying attention to the group."

Rachel just shook her head. "They'll be looking at you because you're different. But that won't stop them from hearing us. And when you sing your solo, they won't notice anything but how beautifully you sing."

Quinn smirked and blushed slightly. Even after all this time she was unaccustomed to the straightforward way Rachel doled out compliments. Everything about Rachel was open and honest and sometimes it made Quinn feel so vulnerable she had to look away.

Rachel reached over and brushed a strand of hair away from Quinn's face. The action sent a shiver down Quinn's spine. For a moment the small space that separated their faces felt thick enough to swallow. Quinn unconsciously bit at her bottom lip and wondered if it was possible for a person's stomach to actually jump into their throat. She felt herself leaning forward and was certain she could see Rachel do the same.

"We've got snack cakes!"

Rachel nearly fell off the bed she jumped back so quickly. Mercedes and Tina had returned, their arms full of food from the vending machines which they dropped on the table next to the window. As they settled themselves on the beds and Mercedes began to lament the fact that there were never any black people on Friends, Quinn caught Rachel's eye. When the brunette blushed and quickly turned back to the TV, Quinn knew something had changed between them.

The State competition flew by. Before they knew it they were on stage receiving their second place award. On the surface, Rachel was outraged. But during the bus ride back to Lima she, along with everyone else, began to marvel at how far they had come in just one school year. Finn, who had become much less sullen as the weeks had passed, was already beginning to throw out ideas for next year. Even Santana suggested that they think about rehearsing over the summer so they could be unstoppable the next time around.

Mr. Schuester, unsurprisingly, gave a tear-filled speech about how proud he was of all of them and how grateful he was that they were all a part of his life. Mercedes responded by beginning a chorus of, "With a Little Help From My Friends" and not even Puck could resist joining in.

No one seemed to notice that Quinn and Rachel were avoiding each other.

When the bus arrived in the school parking lot all the parents were waiting. John and Simon hugged both the girls and fawned over the size of the trophy Mr. Schuester was carrying.

Rachel was watching Quinn out of the corner of her eye. The incident the night before had thrown her for a loop to say the least. She was not the kind of person who liked when any aspect of her life didn't make any sense. And what she had been feeling last night and since certainly didn't make sense. However, whatever discomfort she was feeling didn't stop her from wanting to look at Quinn, to try and guess what she was feeling.

That was why Rachel was the first one to notice that pain had spread across Quinn's face. Forgetting the awkwardness that had been hanging around them like a net Rachel rushed to her side. "What's the matter?"

"It hurts," Quinn said through gritted teeth.

The rest of the group and their parents had all gathered around. "Jesus Christ are you in labor?" Puck said.

"It's amazing that people think you don't have a way with words," Kurt commented.

Quinn couldn't focus on anything apart from the pain and the feel of Rachel's arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Something's not right," she whispered. "It isn't supposed to hurt all of a sudden."

Rachel was already guiding her to the car. "We have to go to the hospital," she told her fathers. "Now."

_Tbc_

_I know, I know, I'm terrible. But stick with me._


	8. Chapter 8

_Fair warning, those of you who really don't want this to turn into a Rachel/Quinn story might want to stop reading after this chapter. If that's the case, I totally understand. Thanks for making it this far. For the rest of you, enjoy._

**Chapter 8**

Quinn began to bleed during the ride to the hospital. Simon pulled the car into the hospital entryway and John carried her from the car though the ER doors while Rachel yelled for someone to help them.

They loaded Quinn onto a gurney, the doctors shouting orders and asking questions about how many weeks along she was and when the pain and bleeding had started. Quinn did her best to answer the questions through the pain. Forms were thrust at Simon who quickly began to fill out all the information he knew.

The main doctor said they had take her up to maternity and that the baby would have to be delivered. John asked if they could be there but was told only family. He began to argue that they were family but it was quickly made clear that the argument wouldn't matter.

"Rachel!" Quinn cried out.

Rachel rushed to the edge of the gurney and grasped Quinn's hand. "It's okay. We'll be in the waiting room."

"Don't leave me."

Rachel put a hand against Quinn's face. "I can't go with you. But I'll be here." When Quinn's hand covered her own she squeezed it gently. "Everything will be fine. And pretty soon she'll be here and you'll have to tell me this name you've been keeping so secret."

Quinn laughed through the tears of pain. And then, on an impulse she lifted her head and kissed Rachel gently. "Thank you," she said as the doctors began to wheel her away. Then she was gone into the elevator, leaving Rachel with a completely shocked look on her face.

John came to stand next to his daughter. "There something you want to tell me?" he asked nonchalantly.

Rachel could only shake her head.

"Okay. Well let me know when there is."

Rachel nodded, still unable to speak.

"Come on," Simon said as he joined them, "the waiting room is on the third floor. They said they'd tell us when they know something." Pointing to his oddly silent daughter he said, "What's with her?"

John laughed and led his family towards the elevator. "I'll tell you later dear."

They made their way to the waiting room where Rachel's shock quickly morphed back into worry. Much to her fathers' annoyance she began to pace back and forth. She fielded calls and texts from the rest of the glee club, letting them know that she would send a mass text when she knew anything. When Puck walked timidly into the waiting room she gave him a small smile but continued to pace when he sat down, as far away from John and Simon and their severe looks as he could.

Four hours later John had convinced Rachel to sit down. But everyone jumped to their feet when a young woman in green scrubs walked into the room.

"Is she okay?" Rachel said before the doctor could speak.

The doctor gave a wry smile. "You are the family of Quinn Fabray?"

"As good as," John replied.

"I'm the father," Puck said.

The doctor nodded. "I'm Dr. Carlson. Ms. Fabray experienced placental abruption. This means the placenta separated from the uterine lining."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Puck said quietly, moving to lean against a wall.

Dr. Carlson ignored his outburst and continued. "The bleeding was severe enough that we had no choice but to deliver the baby via C-section."

"Is she okay?" John repeated Rachel's earlier question. "Her due date isn't for another two weeks."

"We want to keep them both here overnight and we might keep the baby another few days after that."

"But they're going to be okay?" Rachel was beginning to get annoyed at the fact that the doctor was not being straightforward with the most important information.

Dr. Carlson smiled and nodded. "They're going to be fine. Ms. Fabray is being taken to recovery but you can go see the baby in NICU if you like."

They all thanked the doctor and made their way to the NICU. After a few minutes of waiting a nurse walked up to the window holding the baby. She was awake but not crying, her eyes barely open. As the nurse held the baby up to the window not even Puck could help feeling a little misty-eyed.

Rachel held her hand up to the window as though she could touch the little girl. "She's perfect," she whispered.

Simon patted her arm in agreement and lay his hand on John's shoulder. "I guess this makes us grandparents eh?"

"God help us all," John replied.

"What ah…what do we do now?" Puck asked.

Rachel turned to face him. "You could call the rest of the glee club. I'm sure they're worried."

"Oh, right that makes sense. I'll just…I'll be outside then. Tell Quinn, tell her I'll do whatever she needs."

"Thank you Noah," Rachel said. With that Puck left, still wiping hastily at his eyes.

"I get the feeling we may be seeing a bit more of him in the future," John commented.

"Maybe," Rachel said. "Come on, let's go see Quinn."

_Tbc_

_Please review. More soon._


	9. Chapter 9

_At the risk of getting my head bitten off, this will be the last chapter of the story. I set out to write the rest of Quinn's pregnancy and I've done that. There is a sequel planned though, if I have enough interest._

**Chapter 9**

When Quinn opened her eyes she gave a sigh of relief at the sight of Rachel sleeping in a chair next to the bed.

"Hey."

The somewhat weak sound was enough to wake Rachel. "Hey!" she replied. "You're awake."

"Where is she? Where's the baby? Is she okay?"

Rachel sat down on the edge of the bed and squeezed Quinn's hand tightly. "She's fine. Your placenta ruptured away from the uterine wall. That's why there was pain and bleeding. But you're both fine. They're bringing her up any minute to get fed."

Quinn's head lay back on the pillow and she sighed with relief. She realized this was what it was like to love someone unconditionally. In that moment she knew there would never be a time in her life when she didn't love and worry over her daughter. "Did you see her?"

Rachel's grin nearly split her face. "She's beautiful."

"Where are your dads?"

"They were here earlier but you were asleep. I said I'd stay so they went to make sure the nursery is ready."

The upstairs office was being converted into the baby's room. When Quinn objected to the even further interruption of John and Simon's lives, John had told her that the office had always supposed to have been moved downstairs but Simon had just never gotten around to it.

"They're coming back though right?"

"Of course. In a few hours. Noah was here too but he left to get some sleep."

Quinn rubbed her eyes, "What time is it?"

"About 6am. She was born at 2:11am this morning." Rachel looked up and smiled as she saw a nurse push open the door. "And here she is now."

"Already has good timing," Quinn commented.

"How're we doing this morning Mom?" the nurse, whose name tag read Hannah, asked. "There's someone who's excited to meet you."

Quinn didn't even try to stop the tears from falling as she held her baby girl for the first time. All the pain in her abdomen, all the fear over whether or not she could be a good mother seemed to disappear as she looked into the girl's tiny blue eyes.

Rachel left the room while the nurse helped Quinn breastfeed. When Hannah came out and said they were all done Rachel slid back into the room and retook her seat on the edge of the bed. Quinn was just staring at the baby again. When she felt the bed dip slightly with Rachel's weight she finally looked up, her face bright with happiness.

"Cassandra," she said. "Cassandra Rose Fabray."

"That's the name?" Rachel asked.

"That's her name."

"I like it."

"I'm glad. Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?"

Quinn replied by shifting the baby into Rachel's arms. Rachel held the little girl against her chest, marveling at the way her tiny hands kept curling and uncurling. "Hi Cassandra," she said. Her face grew slightly questioning and she looked up at Quinn. "Cassie?" she asked.

Quinn nodded her approval. For a while they just sat listening to Cassie breath as the baby fell back to sleep. "I was so scared," Quinn admitted.

"So was I. When you doubled over in the parking lot...I was scared too."

"Thank you."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Being here."

"I told you I wouldn't leave."

Remembering the words spoken before Quinn had been taken away inevitably led them both back to the memory of what happened right afterward. Of the way their lips had felt pressed together for even that brief moment.

Rachel looked up and met Quinn's eye. "Why did you do it?" she asked, briefly flashing back to the time she slapped Finn.

For a second, Quinn thought about feigning ignorance. About pretending that she didn't remember making the decision to kiss the other girl. But that idea went out the window when she saw the hope in Rachel's eyes, mixed in with the fear and uncertainty.

So instead of lying, Quinn reached out a hand and touched the side of Rachel's face, gently running her thumb over the soft skin.

"Because I wanted to. I don't know, maybe I'm crazy. Unwed teenage mother living with the family of a former nemesis."

Rachel laughed softly and leaned into Quinn's touch.

"I don't know what's going to happen now," Quinn continued. "I'm sure you're going to want to talk about it and what it means and what we should do now. But for a while can we just sit here and wait for your dads to come and the doctors to release me? Is it enough for you to know that I didn't want to go through those doors and not know what it was like to kiss you." She looked down at Cassie and then back up at Rachel. "Can the answer just be, I did it because I wanted to?"

"Yes," Rachel replied. "For now, that is a perfectly suitable reply." Cradling Cassie in one arm she reached up to cover Quinn's hand with her own. "And for the record, I wanted to know what it was like too."

And for the first time in their long, often tumultuous relationship, it really was as simple as that.

**The End**

_Okay, before you all crucify me, remember that I am already planning a sequel if there's any interest. Be warned however that I am going to be out of the country for a while and may not begin posting it for a couple of weeks. Thanks so much for all your great feedback and for sticking with this story._


End file.
